


My Dirty Little Secret

by xxImjustateenagedirtbagbabyxx



Category: 1D - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Nerdy Louis, Nerdy!Louis, Popular Harry, Popular!Harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxImjustateenagedirtbagbabyxx/pseuds/xxImjustateenagedirtbagbabyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis never was popular, only having a few friends. Being the nerd and all. He wore what made him happy, and if his suspenders and sweater vests made him happy, so be it. He's liked Harry Styles, the school's most popular football player, since 8th grade. Harry's always fancied the little shy boy at the back of the class, the one in suspenders. So what happens when they start to secretly date? Will anyone find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis' POV

"Lou, Louis, Louis! Snap out of it!" Niall snaps his fingers in my face.

I jump, my glasses almost flying off my face.

"Huh?" I ask, still recovering from the recent scare.

He chuckles and points at a girl across the room.

"Have you seen the new girl? She's so cute!" He fawns, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

I smirk and nudge him teasingly with my elbow.

"Oooh, Nialler's gonna get a girlfriend!" I tease, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Oh shush. She'd never like me, I mean look at her!" He exclaims.

I look back around, taking in her appearance. Hmm, brown hair, kind of short, tan, green eyes, seems perfect for Niall! I turn back to Niall to see him practically drooling over her.

"Don't just sit there! Ask her out!" I roll my eyes, shoving him towards her.

He stumbles a bit before steadying himself and walking over to her.

I hear laughing and booming voices. Oh no, the jocks have arrived. I turn my head down slightly, nibbling on a fry. Please don't notice me, please don't notice me, please don't-

"Hey nerd boy! Finished my essay yet?" Nick Grimshaw calls loudly.

I scramble around in my bag before pulling the folder with the essay out, handing it to him with shaking hands.

"H-here I-it i-is," I mumble, avoiding his glare.

He snatches it out of my hands before stalking off to his table with his friends. I take a few deep breaths before returning to my food. I hear a deep voice and look up curiously. I see Harry Styles talking sternly to Nick, probably about how rude he was.

He looks over to me and smiles, motioning me over. I shake my head frantically, scurrying to get all of my stuff. I shoot up and try to walk out. I'm pulled back and accidentally stumble into his chest.

"Oops! I am so sorry! Please don't hit me!"I squeal, holding my arms up in a weak form of defense.

Harry smiles sadly at me before lowering my arms.

"I'm not gonna hit you, Nick here is going to apologize for behaving so rudely before," he clears his throat pointedly, waiting for Nick to get on with it.

I'm currently shaking like a leaf. Nick sighs in annoyance before mumbling out a sorry.

"I-it's okay, n-now I really m-must get g-going," I stammer through my sentence, bolting out of the cafeteria and to the library.

I hear Harry calling after me, but I don't slow down. I get to the library, panting. I smile and wave at the librarian before going to the very back and curling up in my usual corner, grabbing a new book from the shelf.

"Are you done running yet?"

I leap out of my skin when I hear Harry.

"Geez! You gave me a heart attack!" I whisper-yell.

He chuckles before sitting next to me.

"What book is that?" He asks, trying to get comfortable in the tiny corner.

"Perks of Being a Wallflower," I whisper.

He nods, seemingly interested. His phone buzzes and he smiles apologetically at me.

"I've gotta go, talk with you later?"

I stutter a little before I finally just nod. He smiles and pats my shoulder. As soon as he leaves I let out a tiny squeal. Ugh, I'm such a teenage girl!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV

 My phone buzzes and I look down, cursing it in my head. I see a text from Evan and open it.

 From: Evan  
Dude, party at Trixies tonight, you game?

  I smile apologetically at Louis.

"I have to go, talk to you later?" I ask hopefully.

 He opens his mouth a couple of times before nodding. I cheer in my head before walking out of the library and into the hall.

 "Yes!" I yell as soon as I'm out.

 I get a few strange looks from people and look down sheepishly. My phone buzzes again, making me remember I had a text in the first place.  
 

 From: Evan  
Are you??

 To: Evan  
Yeah man! Gotta go, Ms. Smith is coming.

  I quickly hide my phone in my hoodie pocket, looking up just in time.

"Mr. Styles, were you just on your phone?" She raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"No ma'am that was um, gum," I lie, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

 She hums before continuing with a "Get to class then."

 I nod before dashing to my English class. I take my usual seat in the back corner, sighing a breath of relief when the bell rings. Mr.Howard isn't here yet, so we all just talk amongst ourselves. I hear someone coming towards me and look up.

  "Hey Harry, are you coming to Trixie's party tonight?" I see Tiffany standing there, twirling her bleached blonde hair in what she thinks is a seductive manner.

 I mentally roll my eyes before answering.

"Yeah, of course! Gotta get my friends home safe don't I?" I joke, wishing she'd just leave already.

 She laughs obnoxiously loudly, causing people to turn around.

"Oh Harry! You are too funny!" She giggles, bending a little as if to show her cleavage.

 Ew. Hoebag. I scoot back subtly, literally brightening up when Mr.Howard walks in.

 "Alright class let's take roll! Wait a minute, where's Lou-" he cut off by the door flying open.

  "I'm here Mr.Howard, got shoved in a locker again!" Louis pants, adjusting his glasses.

 I look sympathetically at him. Poor thing looks like a little lost kitten, all shaken up and flushed. A few kids are laughing at him and pointing; he looks as if he's about to cry.

 The only open seat left is by me. He puffs his little asthma pump before shuffling awkwardly down the rows of chairs to get to the seat.

 Tiffany snickers and sticks her foot out, tripping him. He flails before falling foreword. Luckily, I fly out of my seat and catch him, holding him up. Everyone's laughing now, and I see a few tears trickling down his cheeks.

 I help steady him before helping him to his seat.

"Are up okay?" I whisper when he sits down.

 He looks up at me with teary eyes, shakily nodding yes.

  I wipe the tears from his cheeks and smile at him.

"Hey, it's okay. I promise. All of them are just assholes," I try to cheer him up.

He smiles a little at that.

"Alright class, moving on-" Mr.Howard is yet again cut off by the door opening.

"Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles? A word please?" I hear our principal.

 We both stand up and walk out, confused. We stand in the hall and he close the door. We follow him to his office.

 "Okay, Harry, do you know these boys names?" The Principal asks, motioning towards three yearbook pictures on the desk.

 One of Gerat, Andrew, and Nick. I nod, still confused. He then turns to Louis.

"Are these the same boys who've  shoved you in the locker? Five times this week?"

Louis nods shakily. The Principal hums before standing.

"Stay right here," he orders, walking out.

We nod and I face Louis. He seems terrified. I reach a hand out and pat him comfortingly on the shoulder.

"It will be oka-'" I'm cut off by the sound of the door opening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still hoping you guys will like it!! xx (btw, there will be smut in later chapters. *wink wink*)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This is my first time on here, so please no hate! xx


End file.
